roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elements/@comment-33075567-20180825020844
If Mirror element is going to be next... Then these moves I think Mirror will have -Emulating Light User summons 2 mirror things in front of them that twirls (1 turns to right, other turns to left), then they blast out a light that can reflect from mirrors that appear out of no where up and down and left to right to a location where the cursor is, dealing medium to high damage, it is based on how much the light has bounced, to get medium damage (195), the light needs to bounce 1-6 mirrors, to get high damage (305), the light needs to bounce 7-10 mirrors, once the light has bounced 10 mirrors, the light will travel in a straight line, disappearing after 5 seconds. -Mirrotic Shapes User casts 3 3D mirrors around them, shielding them all around in 3 shapes of their choice, cube, sphere, and pyramid, when spells touch the cube, the cube turns the spells into a light beam that instantly attacks the caster of the spell, but if multiple objects like poison needles, the cube will instead, heal the user in the cube (which means you), each projectile heals the user by 5, but the cube can shatter a little bit until it have been borken to pieces, oh and projectiles like water beam that pierce through gravital globe? The cube absorbs the spell and repairs itself a tiny bit. When spells touch the Sphere, they just get reflect to... everywhere, like everywhere, but it can be shattered too, some projectiles can be effected of the sphere from the inside to outside, water beam and other things like water beam turns into a single concentrated beam of light, Incinerating Burst and other spread shot spells turns into multiple light beams that deals small damage, but if Light Beam goes through, and touches the ground, pillars of light will burst down stunning the player and blinding and dealing multiple damage. When spells touch the pyramid, the pyramid will absorb and release the magic energy to the sky forming a ball that will be shot down to a location where the cursor is, the ball deals medium damage, blinds then stuns player(s), then the pyramid shatters into 30 pieces and the user can use it's shards to throw into opponents dealing 4 damage each. -Impairing Shards User creates 5 glass in a shape of spiky crystals, then the user throws the glass in a direction where the cursor is, then the glass shatters, turning into shards, then the user can damage the opponent, but the shards though, they will trick the opponent(s) eyes, they can come from the opposite direction, the shards ignore terrain when coming from the opposite direction and goes faster, but it can be countered, it can be shattered into dust, by using spells, but shield spells are best for it, or spread spells like Incinerating Burst, 5 glass shatters into 5 shards, 5x5 is 25 multiplied by 10 is 250, if all shards hit, they will do 250 damage. -Mirror Dimension (this might be similar to the one from Doctor Strange movie) User casts a sphere-shape mirror that expands to the range of Light Emission teleport range but a bit wider and distorts the area around it, it affects the terrain and spells casts, except for your's, while in the giant mirror sphere, terrain shifts and does crazy stuff like making sharp cones or make holes or make terrain fly and then crash down dealing damage if players are in the mirror dimension, but if the opponent(s) has been in the mirror dimension when it was expanding, they can't get out unless they break the glass of the mirror, there are 12 sides where players can break glass from the inside or the outside, when in the mirror dimension, other players attack flies up or instantly hit the ground or just go the opposite direction, terrain will try and attack the player(s) in the mirror dimension and sometimes the ground pulls them back from the mirror breaking ends and deal damage, it lasts for a minute or 45 seconds if people think "that's too long!" -Reflections User flies up and shifts the entire map and inverts the land to face the opposite directions and when players use moves they go back to where they were shot from, dealing half of the damage of where they were suppose to damage, they can not follow like heat-seeking missiles, lots of mirrors in all different kinds of shapes appear and fall down and some of them follow players dealing 75-100 damage, they do 75 if players are far and 100 if they are close to the user, then after that, the user sucks up the mirror effect and blasts out a explosion-like wave that deals 400 damage to all players, but deals half if they are far.